


Whoever said that good thing happen to good people can suck a dick.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Not really sure yet, Slow Burn, Yahaba has issues, first multi chapter fic, implied matsuhana, watari might show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba thought he was a decent person, but apparently some higher power has it out for him. Seriously, what did he do to deserve this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's out to get me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing multi chapter, so bear with me please.

Yahaba believes he is a decent human being. He's never been in massive amounts of trouble. He's always had straight A's. He's polite. He just doesn't understand why bad things happen to him. 

But here he is. 

It's one am and he's outside in the pouring rain in just his school uniform. He honestly thinks that some higher power has it out for him. Its not like he could have possibly known that his mom and dad would kick him out. He had never thought of them as hateful. Distant, sure. But he didn't think they actually hated him. Now that he thinks about it, though, he realizes that neither of them had ever told him they loved him. 

Well, shit.

Seriously, though. Who forces their youngest child out in the rain and never let's them back in. He's been sitting on this bench in the park for the better half of five hours. He doesn't want to have to call somebody, but that seems to be his only option right now.

He scrolls through the few contacts in his phone looking for the right person. He's never really had any close friends to begin with, so the only people he could think of were in the volleyball club. He decided against anyone in his year or the first years since he doesn't really want anyone he knows hearing about this. That leaves the third years.

Matuskawa-San? No. Yahaba couldn't handle his stupid jokes right now.

Hanamaki-san? No. He'd be as bad, or worse, than Matsukawa-San.

Iwaizumi-san? ...a tentative maybe. He figures it'd be more than awkward if he called him.

That leaves Oikawa-san. Yahaba just hopes that he doesn't get mad about being woken up in the middle of the night.

He pushed the call button and waited, hearing it ring. Then just as he was about to end the call someone picked up.

"Yahaba-chan? Why are you calling me at- what time is it?" That part was mumbled, most likely to himself, "Two am? Yahaba-chan, I need sleep!" 

"Oikawa-san," he started, cursing himself for letting his voice crack, "I... need your help."

Apparently, Oikawa caught the tone of his voice because when he spoke it was far less irritated and far more gentle, "Yahaba-chan what happened? Are you okay? And what is that noise? Is that the rain? Yahaba-chan are you outside right now?!"

Yahaba winced at Oikawa's shrieking voice as he asked the last question. Honestly, he didn't really want to talk about it. He just wanted to sleep. When he told Oikawa as much, Oikawa insisted on coming to get him from wherever he was, regardless of Yahaba's protests.

When Yahaba reached up to rub his face in exhaustion, he pulled back in surprise at the feeling if tears on his fingers. He hadn't even realized he was crying. All he knew is that now he couldn't stop. It was all too much. His life went completely to shit with just one decision to tell his parents something that's been bothering him for months. He remembered the looks on there faces so clearly, it was like it happened five minutes ago, instead of hours. He remembers what happened exactly. Every word that was said (or rather, yelled, in his mother's case), every look in their eyes, and every thought that ran through his head.

He was pulled out of the memory by a hand on his shoulder. He jolted and looked at the limb, moving his gaze to the body connected. When he realized it was Oikawa coming to get him, he let out a broken sob. He's not entirely sure what happened after that. All he knows is that he was being hugged and was sobbing into someone's shoulder. Probably Oikawa's. He remembers telling his story around his sobs. About how his parents kicked him out. How he's been out in the rain for hours. He told him how he felt. When he calmed down, though, he realized he left out one important part. Oikawa noticed, too, apparently, because he looked at him with this confused expression.

"But, Yahaba-chan, why'd they get so mad at you?"

He sniffled a bit and looked at his lap. He bit his lip in contemplation. He didn't think Oikawa would ridicule him or think of him differently. Then again, he didn't think his parents would either. In the end, he decided to take the risk.

"I... Oikawa-san, I'm gay."


	2. Yahaba's Sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba meets Oikawa's mom. He might have cried, even though he'll never admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait! I went on vacation for my birthday and we didn't have with, so I couldn't really do much. And I've also kinda been feeling really unmotivated the last couple days. This might happen a lot since my mental state is not at its best, but please bear with me. I hope you like this chapter. I'm not too happy with it, but I hope it's good enough for you guys.

"Oikawa-san, I... I'm gay."

Yahaba cannot believe he just blurted that out. Especially to someone like Oikawa, who Yahaba looks up to in nearly every way. If Oikawa rejected him like his parents did, he's pretty sure he would have had a full on mental breakdown. Even though he knew it would be kind of out of character for Oikawa to hate him, he couldn't help but think about what if. It would effect the whole team's dynamic. Not to mention completely tear apart all the positive relationships he had made with his teammates. And then he started thinking about what would happen if Oikaea told somebody. If he did, it would probably be Iwaizumi. Yahaba was pretty sure there's nothing unknown between the two. He saw it clearly. Oikawa had a disgusted look on his otherwise handsome face, and Iwaizumi had that disappointed-mom look he did when someone screws up. Oh God. Yahaba doesn't think he can take this. He would have to transfer schools and change his name and get plastic surgery and—

"Really? Okay... that's— okay, that's okay. You're gonna be fine Yahaba-Chan. I won't let anyone hurt you, okay?" 

He knew it. He knew that Oikawa would— wait. What?

"Wha— Wait, you mean... you don't hate me?" He managed to squeak out in his shock.

The look on Oikawa's face would have been funny under different circumstances. 

"I mean, sure I'm a little surprised, but I don't hate you. You can't just choose something like that. Besides, if I hated you because you were gay, that'd be like hating your baby because they weren't the sex you wanted them to be. Its ridiculous!" 

"Oh," and that was all he could manage because the shock mixed with the fact that the cold was finally getting to him kind inhibited him a bit.

Apparently Oikawa caught on because suddenly he grabbed Yahaba's things and dragged him in the direction he came from. Yahaba followed in silence, not trusting his vocal chords to do their job correctly. He had a tight grip on Oikawa's hand as they walked. He wasn't sure of how far they walked, nor did he care because suddenly they walked through a door and we're engulfed with heat.

Yahaba was snapped back to his senses by the sudden change in temperature and looked around. All the lights we're on, which was odd enough on its own, but he also noticed that there was the sounds of tea being made in the kitchen. Now, he wasn't complaining, but who makes tea at three in the morning? 

"Tooru, honey, bring your friend into the kitchen. I made tea. You two are gonna get sick if you don't warm yourselves up!"

Well, that answered his question. 

He followed Oikawa as he pulled him to the kitchen. He was greeted with two mugs of hot tea and a good looking woman who was obviously Oikawa's mother. The resemblance was honestly kind of eery. 

"Now, I want to know what happened."

At that Yahaba looked up in shock. He was guided to the table and sat down. He was forced out of his jacket and shirt and was given a sweatshirt and blanket. Oikawa threw sweatpants at his face and pushed him into a random room to change. After everything was settled he was sat at the table again and a mug of tea was forveddinto his willing hands. He took a sip and closed his eyes as warmth slowly made its way back into his limbs. 

"Yahaba-chan," Oikawa started slowly, "do you want to tell her, or should I?"

At tasty Yahaba looked down. He didn't want to relive it again. Instead he took a sip of his tea, trying to get the message across. And Oikawa being Oikawa, he did.

"Yahaba-chan came out to his parents tonight."

Yahaba flinched. He wouldn't have put it in such simple terms, but he supposed it got the job done all the same. 

"They... didn't take it too well."

He snorted at that. Talk about understatement of the year.

"They kicked him out."

And then he sighed. 

Oikawa's mother looked at him for a while before smiling, "You've been through a lot tonight, haven't you? You're welcome to stay here as long as you need to, okay, Yahaba-san? Oh, and before I forget, my name is Oikawa Amie. It's nice to meet you."

"Um- nice to meet you, too, Oikawa-san. I'm Yahaba Shigeru," he said as steadily as he could at the time.

"Please, call me Amie. I'm not one for the formalities!"

Yahaba smiled as he was being lead to Oikawa's bedroom. Even though he had to sleep on a futon on the floor, the sentiment was still there. He was content with the thought that there was at least some people who cared about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Like I said, the might be some long periods between updates. Also, school is starting soon, so I'll only have afternoons free. Mist ofbthe time I pass out right when I get home, but I'll try and keep this up for you guys.  
> Tumblr: @ironicxanimexusername   
>  @how-does-one-write


	3. Fuck Iwaizumi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba isn't a morning person.
> 
> In other words: Iwaizumi, please stop talking before you get punched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this chapter!! And thanks to my bromeo Rissa for helping me brainstorm for this chapter. (And the rest of the story lmao)

Yahaba woke up to someone's terrible attempt at whispering. In his groggy state he hadn't been able to place the voice right away. He only heard what was said. And, oh, what a surprise, they (whoever 'they' were) were talking about him. Great.

"—traumatic experience!" Said the horrible whisperer.

The second guy (girl?) sighed, "It might have been traumatic," the other definitely-a-guy whisper-shouted, "but you can't let him lay around and ruin his health!"

"What am I supposed to do? Force him to do things? That's just going to make him feel worse, Iwa-chan."

Oh. Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Lovely.

"All I'm saying is—" Iwaizumi noticed Yahaba's awakening state, "Oikawa, he's waking up."

Yahaba sighed and cracked his eyes open against the sunlight pouring in through the window. As he looked through the glass, he vaguely noticed that under different circumstances, it would have been beautiful. 

"Yahaba-chan, do you want something to eat?" 

Yahaba was not a morning person. He hated waking up and typically needed at least two cups of coffee before he could act civilized and not pick a fight with everyone who attempts at conversation with him. Due to this fact, all he did when faced with Oikawa's question was glare in his general direction and mumble something along the lines of 'fuck off'.

"Wow, Yahaba-chan is grumpy in the morning. I'll bring you breakfast in a bit. I hope you're fully functional by then!" And with that Oikawa was gone and peace was restored.

It took Yahaba nearly ten minutes to fully open his eyes and sit up. When he did he was met with the awkwardness that's always present between him and Iwaizumi. He wasn't sure what it was, but him and Iwaizumi had never quite been able to connect on the same level. The only thing they had in common was volleyball and, well, Oikawa. That being said, they had never had a one-on-one conversation before. Yahaba really hopes that Oikawa comes back soon because in his half-asleep state he couldn't be sure he wouldn't punch Iwaizumi square in the face for just looking in his direction.

“Um… Yahaba, I don't really know what's going on, but I'm sure there's a way we can work through it. All problems have a solution, so just try and think about it, okay? Oikawa is the same way when something inconveniences him, so I have some experience with this.” Iwaizumi tried his best to smile through his confusion. 

That struck a nerve. This might have been because he just woke up, but now he was very pissed off. An inconvenience? Seriously? God, if Iwaizumi only knew what was happening…

“Are you fucking serious, right now?” And he spoke without his brain’s permission. Great. “If you didn't notice, you don't know a single thing about me.” Iwaizumi gave him a surprised look, “Don't try to tell me if something is ‘just an inconvenience’ when you don't even know what happened. And don't ever compare me to Oikawa-san.”

“I was just trying to—”

“Trying to what?” Yahaba interrupted, “To help? How about you fuck off, Iwaizumi.”

And right as he said that last part Oikawa walked in. 

“Woah, Yahaba-chan, language. What happened?” He raised his eyebrows innocently, as if he wasn't listening to them through the door. Spoiler alert: he was.

Iwaizumi sighed, “I was trying to give him advice, but he won't listen.”

“Oh no, I listened. I just didn't like what I heard. You have no idea what happened, you don't know me, and you don't even seem concerned about me. You're probably only here because Oikawa-san asked you to come. It has nothing to do with me. I mean, I don’t really blame you. Why would anyone care about someone like me, right?” Yahaba sucked in a breath when he was done.

Iwaizumi looked like he wanted to argue, but Oikawa cut him off, “Iwa-chan, I think you should probably leave. You obviously won’t be able to help here.”

Yahaba tuned out the rest of the conversation. Hew didn't care what was being said. He just wanted to be alone. Unfortunately Oikawa would probably never let that happen.

“Yahaba-chan.”

Oh look, he was right.

“I know you're going through a lot right now,” Yahaba snorted at that, “but you can’t take out your frustration on other people. Especially when they're trying to help!”

Yahaba sighed. He was doing a lot of that lately. “Oikawa-san, with all due respect, I don’t want help. I want to be able to live my life like normal. I just want to be able to go through my day without being coddled. Please. I'll get over it, eventually. I always do.”

“Yahaba-chan, this isn't just another thing that you can ‘get over’. This can seriously screw you up in the head.” He sat down next to Yahaba in the futon and poked his temple.

“I'm already screwed up, Oikawa-san,” he said casually, as if it was normal.

Yahaba really wasn't expecting the look he got from Oikawa. No one ever gave him that look. He didn't even know what ‘that look’ was. Concern? Pity? Love?? Fondness? All of those were uncharted territory for Yahaba. He'd never truly felt those, and he'd never seen anyone feel them for him. Ugh. It was tiring to actually feel things. 

“Yahab—”

“Oikawa-san, can I just have my breakfast please?”

“Oh! Right. Yeah. Here.”

Yahaba chugged nearly the whole mug of coffee at once. He probably should've looked into a way to be less caffeine dependent. When he got to the food, he realized it was a pancake in the shape of a heart. With a smiley face written in whipped cream and strawberries. There was also a message on the plate written in chocolate syrup.

‘Hope you feel better soon, Yahaba-chan~   
-The Aliens’

Underneath that was a badly drawn alien head holding up a peace sign.

Yahaba smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @how-does-one-write 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!!


	4. Well, that's settled.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously. Yahaba could have used that information a little bit sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Let's get this rolling. Here's the Iwaoj I promised ;)

Yahaba really didn't want to get out of bed in the morning, but when Oikawa reminded him that they had practice he reluctantly got dressed for school. All was peaceful until him and Oikawa approached the corner about a block from his house where Iwaizumi apparently waited for Oikawa everyday. When the other boy saw the two walking toward him he looked at the gravel beneath his feet. 

“Iwa-chan, don't be a wuss!” Oikawa skipped over and hugged him. This, honestly, was a surprise, especially since Iwaizumi reciprocated. When Oikawa started grinning Yahaba paled. That look was reserved for his stupid schemes, and they never ended well. Suddenly, Oikawa planted a kiss on Iwaizumi’s lips, causing the ace to blush and smile slightly before realizing Yahaba was still there. 

“O-oi! What the hell, Tooru?!” He glared at his ‘friend’. 

Yahaba was standing in shock at the display he just witnessed. Oikawa just kissed his best friend. Well, on further analysis, they probably weren't just friends. Then Yahaba realized this made a lot more sense. They always seemed more like a married couple. But if that's true then… 

Yahaba was slightly irked, to say the least. If Oikawa was dating a guy then why didn't he tell him that when he first found out what happened? That would have been a pretty good idea, if he was honest. 

“Oikawa-san, what the fuck?” He glared at his captain. 

Oikawa flinched. “Yahaba-chan, I know that I probably should have told you sooner, but I—”

“Just stop. I don't wanna hear your excuses. I know now. Even though I would've preferred to know just a tad sooner.” He glared again, “I'm not mad, just a bit irritated. But really that would've been a pretty good opener after I told you I was gay. Seriously.” He deadpanned. 

Iwaizumi cut in, “Wait, you're gay?” He seemed honestly confused, and it would have been endearing if Yahaba wasn't pissed at him. Yeah, he was being pretty petty. 

“Yes,” Yahaba sighed, “but I really don't wanna talk about it. Please leave me alone.” He was being kind of a dick, but he had the right. 

Oikawa looked slightly worried as Iwaizumi nodded, but he quickly put on an easy smile. He said something about getting to practice early since he's the captain and has to keep up appearances. The walk to the school was silent except for Oikawa’s random exclamations about something or other. 

When they finally arrived at the club room, Iwaizumi put as much space between them as he possibly could. It was understandable. Yahaba was kind of giving off murder vibes at the moment. 

Yahaba was nearly dressed when the rest if the team started showing up. First came Watari, ever the saint he is. When Yahaba only glanced at him he gave him a perplexed look before he turned back to changing. Apparently Watari could sense the tension in the room because he kept his mouth shut. 

When Matsukawa and Hanamaki showed up Yahaba wasn't so lucky. 

Unlike Watari, the two entered the room full of laughter. When they realized no one had said a word to them they quieted down before glancing at each if the boys in turn. 

“Wow, who died?” Matsukawa asked, sarcasm filling his voice. 

“Yeah, usually we can't get Oikawa to shut up in the morning,” Hanamaki glanced at Yahaba and Watari, “so what did you two do?” He smirked lazily. 

Yahaba closed his locker and walked out without a word. He thought practice would calm him down, but he didn't think he'd be able to make it through without telling one if his upperclassman to go suck a dick. At least then they wouldn't be able to speak. 

Watari caught up with him as he stood outside the gym, waiting for Oikawa to come unlock it. “What's wrong? Did something happen?” 

Oh, gee. I wonder. Did something happen?, Yahaba thought sarcastically. 

“I don't wanna talk about it,” Yahaba grunted out, still refusing eye contact. 

“Yahaba, if something’s up, you know you can talk to me, right?” When Yahaba finally looked at his friend he regretted it instantly. He saw exactly what he feared: Watari’s eyes. He was pretty sure that Watari could get anyone to do anything he wanted just by looking then in the eyes. 

“...I'll tell you later, okay? Now's not really the time…” Yahaba mumble weakly, avoiding eye contact. Again. 

At first the shorter boy seemed skeptical, but he eventually gave in and sighed. They stood in silence until the third years approached with the keys to the gym. The previously comfortable quiet was now tainted with awkwardness and disdain. Everyone let out a breath of release as Oikawa finally opened the door. 

After everyone was changed warmed up they started drills. It seemed as if practice had gotten even more rigorous since their loss to Karasuno a couple weeks ago. No one was talking, either because they we're too exhausted, or they could feel that something was off about their dynamic. 

Everything was going relatively fine until Oikawa paired Yahaba up with Iwaizumi, saying that he needs to be able to adjust to different spiking styles since there going to be an entirely new group of players next year. 

“Oikawa-san, I completely understand where you're coming from, but seriously? This is obviously a ploy to try and get us to get along, which probably isn't going to work.” Yahaba gives his captain a flat look. 

Oikawa sighs, “Yahaba-chan, I know you're not Iwa-chan’s biggest fan right now, but I really want things to be okay between you two. I know he said some stupid stuff,” Oikawa received a glare from both of the boys in question, “but will you please try?”

They stared at each other for a long moment before Yahaba sighed and gave in. For the team, he kept telling himself in his head. 

At first they we're both all stiff and kept missing or hitting out of bounds, but after a while they relaxed and tell into a steady rhythm. After Oikawa told everyone to start cleaning up Iwaizumi spoke, hesitantly.

“Hey… I really am sorry I made you upset.” he scratched the back of his neck, “I know I didn't have a clue what was going on. It was totally uncalled for.”

Yahaba chuckled, no humor to be found, “I know. I overreacted. I should apologize. And… Thanks for trying to help. I didn't really give you much to go on.” Yahaba was looking at his feet, trying to stop fidgeting. 

Iwaizumi let out a sigh of relief and clapped him on the back. 

Well. At least that was settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I think the ending is meh. It could've been better, but I didn't wanna drawl out the drama between them. Let me know how you feel vvv 
> 
> Tumblr: @how-does-one-write

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's not too long. I promise the next chapter will be! Hope you like it! Let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: @ironicxanimexusername 
> 
> And I started a writing blog too called @how-does-one-write Go check it out! Send me prompts and stuff.


End file.
